Avatar:The Legend of Tonrar
by SairentoOkami
Summary: 300 Years after Avatar Korra, Amon's equalists have resurfaced with a new plan to end bending. However their beliefs and goals altered, Can the new Avatar restore balance to world?


*****Disclaimer*****

**I do not own atla or tlok. This is purely a fan fiction with some facts from the original series tweaked to fit with my story. Enjoy.**

Avatar: The Legend of Tonrar

Prologue

It's been almost 100 years since the capture of the lion turtles and the end of normal benders. My name is Tonrar and I am the Avatar.

100 years ago equalists ventured into the spirit world by using the portal in republic city that was created during the battle between my past life Korra and Kuvira, the Earth Empires leader. Even though the equalists lost their leader Amon they never lost their beliefs, and so a new leader rose and reorganized Amon's faction. For decades the equalists worked underground and in the shadows, recruiting and growing their faction. Finally 222 years after Korra's cycle, the equalists came up with an unspeakable plan. Legend has it that lion turtles are immortal. So an equalists leader had a theory that if they were to slay the lion turtles, the bending they gifted to humans would disappear as well. Years have gone by and the equalists held on to that theory, however their beliefs have begun to change, and instead of providing equality for all. They just wanted power for themselves. Their new leader found books that were stolen from the spirit library. These books spoke of crystals that had the power to seal spirit energy within them. The equalists got their hands on the four crystals that had the power to trap spirit energy. They wanted to find some way to use those stones to trap the spirit energy of the lion turtles once they slayed them. After many more years during the era of Avatar Mi Kwan, the equalists finally dared to venture into the spirit world to obtain more knowledge from the spirit library about the lion turtles. They learned that there were 100 lion turtles in existence, and they obtained a map that revealed the location of each one. Twenty five lion turtles for each element.

These new equalists who are now called supremacist, created 100 crystals out of the four original crystals that could seal spirit energy and placed them into rings. The hunt began shortly after they acquired all the knowledge on lion turtles. Mi Kwan the avatar from that era felt a disturbance in spirit energy when the supremacist captured the first lion turtles spirit energy, but she did not know what the disturbance was. Not to long after that, Mi Kwan started to get requests from earth benders all over the world. Begging her to restore their lost bending. Mi Kwan was puzzled, she had no idea why these earth benders lost their bending. She automatically connected it to the disturbance in spirit energy that she felt a few days prior. As much as she tried Mi Kwan was not able to restore bending to the earth benders who lost their bending. Shortly after the earth benders incident, water benders started to lose their bending then air benders and finally fire benders. Within a month benders from all four elements have lost their bending, Mi Kwan still hadn't figure out why or how to fix it but she did have a plan to find out. Avatar Mi Kwan went into the spirit world in search of information, as soon as she entered the spirit world she was met by Wan Shi Tong the spirit who knows ten thousands things and the guardian of the spirit library. He explained to her what the supremacist stole from the library but when Mi Kwan asked him to explain what sort of information they stole about lion turtles he's simply refused and stated that he didn't want to interfere with human quarrels. Mi Kwan was furious and had no idea what to do next, so she tried communicating with her past lives. Avatar Ayumi, the avatar before Mi Kwan, suggested that Mi Kwan try to connect with spirit vines and find the lion turtles that way. Not even the spirit vines could find he lion turtles. After a few months more and more benders were losing their bending, Mi Kwan was finally able to track down the supremacists but 96 lion turtles had fallen. The last four lion turtles gathered together in a last ditch effort to fend of the supremacists. This was going to be the most important battle in Mi Kwans lifetime. The last four remaining lion turtles are the lion turtles that gave Wan, the first avatar, his bending. In other words if any of those four lion turtles dies Mi Kwan will lose her bending. The battle began, it was Mi Kwan her air bison and the four lion turtles versus 96 supremacists whose each individual bending was as strong as an avatars in the avatar state. Mi Kwan tried her hardest but one by one she lost the lion turtles, the air lion turtle was the last to go and with that Mi Kwan was defenseless. She knew she was going to die so to preserve the avatar cycle she released the avatar state and was ready to accept her fate. However before they killed her she swore that one day an avatar will return and reclaim the lion turtles spirit energy and restore balance to the world.

Keeping avatar Mi Kwan's warning in mind the supremacists found a way to use the spirit energy of the lion turtles to locate where a new avatar has been born. And so, for four cycles the supremacists killed the new born avatars. Raava couldn't take seeing Wan murdered as a baby so she paused the avatar cycle until she could find a way to protect the next avatar.

75 years go by and the supremacists have completely conquered the world. Raava has had enough, she also had a theory on how to protect the next avatar. She resumed the avatar cycle and visited the next avatars mother in her dreams. She warned the mother of her new borns fate, and instructed her that if she wanted her child to live. She would have to enter the northern or southern spirit portal and give birth to her child in the tree of time. She also instructed the mother of the next avatar on how to find the white lotus, a secret society who, thanks to Avatar Aang, find, train and protect each avatar. Nine months later I was born in order to stay safe and hidden from the supremacist I wasn't allowed to leave the spirit world. Even though we didn't have bending there were masters in the white lotus who perfected the forms and stances for their corresponding element. And so I mastered each element only without the bending, I am 18 now and my waterbending master which who I am closest with, gave me a necklace that had a piece of wood carved out of the tree of time. He told me that as long as wore this necklace the supremacists could not find me. And thus my journey would begin, on gathering the lion turtle rings and returning bending to the world.

**There it is guys, I wanted to send this part out first to get some feedback on whether or not people would be interested. If you're interested in seeing more of this story be sure to follow Comments are welcome and encouraged! The chapters will be much longer, as I said before I just want know if people are interested or not before I waste my time.**


End file.
